


The Duck of Fate

by CatrinaSL



Series: A Simple Device [129]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A knitting needle, A soggy piece of paper, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Campfires, Ducks, F/F, F/M, Multi, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Three Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Natasha and Bucky are lost in the woods when a bloodthirsty beast leads their Soulmate right to them.





	The Duck of Fate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HKThauer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HKThauer/gifts), [Vulpe_Nera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulpe_Nera/gifts).



> HKThauer prompted A soggy piece of paper, Campfire, A knitting needle.
> 
> Thanks to Vulpe_Nera for the Words. 
> 
> Soulmate AU Reminder: Everyone has a Soulmark, a tattoo of the first words their Soulmate will say to them. Showing someone else your Soulmark is like baring your soul to them, so most people only show their Soulmate or very trusted friends.

Natasha had built a substantial campfire, despite the dampness, and she finished stacking the wood, sitting down next to her Soulmate as he began to unfold the soggy piece of paper that had until recently been their map.

And then it happened.

A vicious squawking and quacking noise had Natasha leaping up and Bucky putting his hand on his weapon, but a duck emerged from a nearby bush, flapping its wings in an attempt to escape.

It was pursued by a woman with a knitting needle who paused when she spotted them, which provided the opportunity for the renegade duck to get away.

She looked vaguely embarrassed, but mostly annoyed, her hair askew and her improvised weapon slowly lowering as she caught her breath.

"Ducks are bloodthirsty little beasts!" she told Bucky, then smoothed her hair back and turned to Natasha. "I apologize for interrupting; I was merely... defending myself."

Natasha glanced at Bucky, whose eyes were as wide as hers. "It's really you," she said to their Soulmate.

The woman blinked in surprise, and looked to Bucky, awaiting his Words.

He grinned. "You're perfect," he told her.

"Yes," she said, smiling at both of them in turn. "I suppose I am."

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/174791333153/the-duck-of-fate)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
